1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear with selectively retractable skating wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for footwear with skating wheels have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a skating locking mechanism that can be readily deployed and retracted keeping the selected configuration (SKATE or WALK) firmly secured.